


I love you...nii-chan

by alisskent



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisskent/pseuds/alisskent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito was adopted by Asami Ryuuken when he was five. He instantly loved his family; Ryuuken, Ryuichi,and him. He said he will take care of Ryuichi. It would have sounded brotherly for everyone, it should have. Except for Ryuuichi. Ryuuichi was lonely since his mother died and his father was too busy for him that was why, when Akihito came, he said to himself that he will never share Akihito with anyone else. Forever. Akihito found himself trapped between being a responsible younger brother and his own feelings when Ryuichi finally put down his camouflage called 'older brother'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain and frozen glass

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might have read the summary somewhere. FF? Your memory served you correct. In FF, my pen name is aliss.kent. This story has been stored in my pc for quite a while and I think it is about time for me to let it out. Please enjoy and do give me feedback :) Thanks.

Outside, the rain was still heavily pouring down onto earth. Standing against the wide window glass in the master bedroom, fifteen-year old Akihito let himself being immersed by the loud sound of the raindrops hitting against the rooftop. Clad only in his favourite, thin short and tank top, he involuntarily shivered as he felt the temperature turned colder. He did not mind it, the rain and the cold air soothed his mind, allowing him to escape reality for a brief moment. The past two weeks had been confusing and plainly, not right. He could not even decide where to start thinking of it. He sighed softly as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the nearly frozen glass.

  
The blond flinched slightly when suddenly, a blanket was draped around his frame from behind along with a pair of strong arms that were very familiar to him. Akihito did not need to open his eyes to know who had put it around him since there was only one person who could do it to him considering the current predicament he was in.

  
“Don’t wear such thin clothes when it’s this cold, Akihito. You might fall ill.” Ryuuichi whispered.

  
Ryuuichi’s deep, husky voice made every end of Akihito’s nerve jolted, as if they were struck by electricity. It sickened him. Only heavens know if there was any one on earth that could build resistance against Ryuuichi and how he wished that he was one. He was supposed to be unaffected, he should be!  
Because, the person that was tightly embracing him while lovingly nuzzling his cheek was his own brother—who was older by twelve years—not in blood though, but still, they were brothers. He bit his lower lip hard when he felt a pair of lips on his neck.

  
“Hm…you smell so good, Aki.”

  
Akihito shivered again, but this time, it was not caused by the dropping temperature and Ryuuichi knew it. Disgust and fear invaded the younger Asami’s and soon, tears were already pooling in his hazel eyes. Again.

  
“Nii-chan…stop it.” Akihito begged tearfully, his voice being broken by the sob that was rising in his chest.

  
Growling, the bigger male forcefully spun Akihito to face him. Seeing the almost hostile glint in his brother’s golden eyes that had always looked at him in immeasurable adoration, Akihito tensed up and held his breath. He knew that there was no way Ryuuichi would physically hurt him, but it was still frightening to see how close the older man was into turning a beast. A beast that he knows not of what it was capable of doing.

  
“I told you to never call me that again. Ever.”

  
“But, you are my brother! Nii—“

  
“I don’t like repeating myself, Akihito. I am not your brother, I’m your lover.”

  
The tears finally broke and made their own trails down the blond’s smooth cheeks. That was he did for the past two weeks, crying and crying uselessly, and as tired as he was of it, he just could not stop.

  
“You are mine and mine alone. I will not give you to anyone.”

  
Then, Ryuuichi lunged forward. Closing the little gap they had between them and crushed their lips together. Akihito futilely pushed against his brother’s toned chest, desperate to get away from him. By now, his sobs broke through uncontrollably and he knew it infuriated his brother that was practically violating him.  
Everything suddenly flashed forward and he found himself on the bed, naked, with Ryuuichi trapping him from above. Lewd and filthy words were all he could hear along with touches that terrified him to the core. Long fingers began to intrude his entrance, threatening to breach into the deepest part of him.

  
“Mine, mine, mine…” He heard his ‘lover’ muttered under his breath.

  
“S-stop…please.”

  
“You belong to me, Akihito. My hands will be the only one you ever know.”

  
Then, the world turned white as he felt something inside him was assaulted by the moving fingers in him. He closed his eyes and clenched the sheet, drool trailed down at the corner of his mouth as he panted and moaned.

"Look at me, Akihito." 

  
He could not. How could he watch himself being violated? And by the person that he had been admiring his entire life at that?

  
“Look at me!”

  
Ryuuichi’s voice boomed against the four walls of the room, making the male under him flinch and stiffened in fear. Slowly, the hazel eyes that he had always loved turned to him. They were watery and sad, and it caused his insides to burn in pain. He did not want to see those eyes in such state. All his muscles ceased to move, all stunned in place in shock and utter rejection. He wanted, longed to see them in pure lust and ecstasy for him. And most importantly, love. He wanted them to shine in happiness whenever they were fixed at him, not like now. Not like that.

  
“Why?”

  
The question went almost unheard by Akihito, and he doubted that it was meant for his ear. Ryuuichi’s face fell ever so slightly, his eyes dimmed and full of conflicts.

  
“Why can’t you look at me?”

  
The blond heard the quiet monologue and it made his heart nearly stop. His brother had always been so strong, so sure of himself, and definitely was different compared to the man on top of him right now.  
Asami Ryuuichi was a name that Japan and everyone in the corporate world knew so well. Ryuuichi had inherited Sion when he was just twenty-one and since then the company had been so successful, ten times more than during the time of their father. He and his father were so proud of him and there was not a day he did not pray for his success.  
From the day he was brought into the very small and lonely family of Asami, he had promised to himself that he would take care of them. He was just five when father adopted him. He still remembers the awe that he felt when saw the big and luxurious penthouse he was lead in. When he first met his brother, Ryuuichi looked so cold, too emotionless for someone his age. At that time, he had wondered if the teenager had no friends to play with because he, too, sometimes fought with the kids at the orphanage he was in. He had told the seventeen-year old Ryuuichi that he would play with him and make him happy, so that he would not look so sad. Father was stunned speechless when he saw Ryuuichi smiled. He did not understand why after that, father thanked him with such deep gratitude in his weary eyes.

  
Since then, he and Ryuuichi were hardly separable. They often sleep together because his brother refused to let him go and he did not mind it either. His brother was like a big, fluffy and cuddly teddy bear—like the one that he saw on the high shelf in the orphanage and he never got to play with it because the other kids would often fight for it—but that was a secret that he kept to himself because he knew that Ryuuichi liked to keep everything between them and was still cold to everyone except him and father.  
But things started to become weird when he turned twelve. He made new friends at school, and he talked a lot about them to Ryuuichi, thinking that the teenager would love to hear about his new friends but instead of being happy, his brother had narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth so hard that it was audible. He learned to not mention about anyone in front his brother because of that. He had hoped that his brother would be friendlier in times but it was in vain because Ryuuichi only grew weirder.

  
He was naïve at that time and thought that it was just a phase that an older brother was going through because his little brother was growing up. But one incident opened his eyes to the truth behind his brother’s odd behavior. He was sitting between Ryuuichi’s legs and leaning against his toned chest—which he loved to lean against and envied at the same time—while he read a book that his brother had bought him, when he felt a pair of lips on the nape of his neck. Before he could ask anything, the lips landed on his and possessive hands were already inside his shirt, brushing his chest in a way that made his hair stands on the end. That was when he realized that his brother was not seeing him only as a sibling. He did not tell father about it, though.  
He began putting distance between them from that point, avoiding the older teenager as much as he could although it hurts doing do. The night the nightmare that he was currently in began he heard father and Ryuuichi shouting at each other. He was afraid to ask why they were fighting but he never had the chance because he was dragged out of the penthouse by his brother after the shouting.

  
Akihito snapped out of his memories when he felt the body above him turned rigid and still. Everything had stopped as Akihito continued to watch Ryuuichi battling with himself, even their breath sounded so harsh to the hearing.  
But the deafening silence broke when Ryuuichi spoke. It was not breathy and low like the previous ones. This time, it was loud and clear although Ryuuichi did not look up.

  
“Do you hate me?”

  
“No.” Akihito answered without hesitation in spite of the tremor in his voice.

  
“Do you love me?”

  
Of course he did, yet at the same time, he did not. Tears returned to his eyes, filling them just like how his chest was being filled sadness that wanted to strangle him. Before he even realized it himself, he was already sobbing.  
Ryuuchi’s head remained low, his eyes hidden behind the bang of his jet black hair. Slowly, he let go of Akihito and sat down on the bed. His eyes had lost their focus. Then he covered his head with his hands, running his fingers through his hair a few times before he bent over, screaming as he pulled on his hair.  
Akihito covered his mouth with his hand, terrified and crying even louder when he saw tears dripped from his brother’s eyes. He had never seen him cry. The screams that had torn their way out of his brother’s throat were horrible, they sounded so tortured and broken that he knew they would haunt him forever.  
Why did it have to be like this?

  
“…hito, wake up.”

  
Huh?

  
Akihito faintly heard someone calling his name. But there was one in the room other than the two of them. He peered at the broken man in front him, Ryuuichi was still screaming.

“Akihito, wake up.” He heard the voice calling him again. He knew that voice. It was Feilong’s voice…

  
“Akihito!” Someone shook his hand.

  
Akihito jerked in shock and was blinded by the light. He blinked several times, regaining his focus and when he could open his eyes without trouble, Feilong’s face came into his view.

“Huh?”

  
The handsome Chinese male raised an eyebrow at his _immaculate_ response, amusement dancing in his eyes although there was concern in them.

  
“You’re crying in your sleep.” _Again_ , Akihito knew that his boyfriend was insinuating that word. Oh yeah, the man was his boyfriend now. Akihito mentally slapped himself at his brain’s sluggishness. He wiped the back of his hand on his cheeks, and felt the wetness there. Ashamed, he wiped the trails of tears. Feilong only smiled understandingly.

  
“Sorry.”

  
“It’s alright, love. We’re landing soon.”

  
His stomach twisted in knot. He would be home soon, with his new boyfriend. He had left Japan for America four years ago, a month after the ‘incident’ and he had never returned after that. He was always in contact with his father, but not Ryuuichi. His brother had distanced himself and never answered his calls.

  
“Oh.”

  
“Are you that nervous? My, my I thought the boyfriend is the one who should be all fidgety about meeting the family.”

  
“S-shut up.” That was all he could manage as he felt heat rising on his face and blushed redder when Feilong smirked.

  
“Don’t worry, my cute Akihito. I will make sure that I impress them and in no time, you will be the bride that we want you to be.”

  
“How come I am the bride? If anything, it should be you! Long hair — wait, I did not even agree to marry you—“

  
“Yet.” Feilong interjected smugly.

  
“You!”

  
“Ah, looks like we are here.”

  
Automatically, their playful banter died as the jet—which, by the way, was Feilong’s private jet—stopped, causing the blond’s heartbeat to race.

  
“Let’s go.”

The Chinese male stood up and offered his hand to Akihito, who was still in a daze. The latter had been so busy chewing on his lower lip to notice that his seatbelt was already unbuckled by Feilong.


	2. The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone :)  
> I want to thank all of you for your support and cheer for this story. It means a lot to me and I hope you will continue to enjoy reading this humble story of mine. I'm not going to ramble here so, please enjoy this chapter. Oh, don't forget to leave your comment~

Nervously, Akihito stepped out of the arrival hallway and swept his gaze across the groups of small crowd, looking for his father. Beside him, Feilong was calm and composed as ever, totally the opposite him. Not that he would it let be known to anyone but he had always feel unsecured in his relationship with the Chinese. They had ten years gap between their ages and Feilong was almost unrealistically beautiful for a male. He was in the same class as Ryuuichi. However, he had never had such thoughts of insecurities with his brother—wait, did he even need to? They were siblings after all. Standing next to Feilong would only make them contrasting each other, not making a good picture. Sometimes, he still could not believe that Feilong was his boyfriend. How did he even manage to catch the businessman’s eyes?

“Akihito.” A slightly gruff voice that was so familiar to the blond greeted.

He snapped out from his daze and searched for the voice. A middle-aged man, whose hair had turned into a fine mix of black jet and grey, was standing not far from him. Akihito smiled widely, it was father. He ran, squealing, and jumped to hug the senior Asami. Ryuuken only shook his head at his youngest son antic and returned the gesture.

“Father! I missed you so much!” Akihito said in excitement and bounced like a kindergarten.

“I missed you too, Akihito. But you have to calm down or you will wear out this old man.”

“You are not that old.”Akihito pouted but stopped jumping nonetheless and stepped back to have a good look at his father.

It certainly had been a while. Ryuuken affectionately ruffled his son’s blond hair, laughing as he did so.

“Seeing how energetic you are, I just can’t help but feel old, my son.”

They studied each other for another several seconds, still smiling and in the end; Akihito could not help but hug his father back. It had been four years since he last hugged him. His began to turn hot and he had to blink several times before it stopped, though, Ryuuken still could sense it.

“I’m back.” Akihito said, hiding his face on his father chest.

“Welcome home, son.” Ryuuken patted the boy’s back.

Then, someone cleared his throat, effectively reminding Akihito that he did not return alone. He withdrew from the warmth of his father and turned around to Feilong who had silently watched them from behind. The blond blushed a little as he faced his father in a less childish manner and it piqued Ryuuken.

“Father, I want to introduce you to someone.” As if on cue, Feilong stepped forward and bowed respectfully.

”How are you, Asami-san? I’m Liu Feilong.” That particular name was not foreign to the senior Asami.

“Liu Feilong, the CEO of Baishe?” Ryuuken inquired, his face contorted in surprise.

“Yes, I am.” Feilong replied modestly.

The elder turned to Akihito, questions in his eyes with a hint of rigidity. He certainly did not expect his son to have any sort of connection to anyone in the corporate world other than him and Ryuuichi. But that was not the real problem; in fact, it was just the bottom of what he was worried of.

“This is certainly unexpected. I didn’t know that Akihito is acquainted with Liu Feilong of Baishe.”

Feilong raised an eyebrow at the now very guilty-looking blond. He thought Akihito had his family informed about their relationship, or at least about his visit. Of course, they had only been dating for six months now and never went beyond kissing, but he was rather convinced that Akihito was serious with him. Akihito also did not protest when he wanted to come with him, although he could see that the blond was hesitant. And he had told Akihito on every opportunity that he was serious about their relationship and had every intention to tie him down to him in matrimony.

“Actually, we are kind of… going out.” Akihito said sheepishly.

Only Feilong caught the flicker of shock and worried look on Ryuuken’s stoic expression after Akihito’s brief explanation but anyone would have been able to sense the awkward air around the three of them now. The silence stretched on, causing Akihito to be edgy.

“I see. Well, let’s continue at home. I assume that you are staying with us, Feilong-kun?”

“If it is not too bothersome, Asami-san.” Ryuuken acknowledged the long-haired man with a stiff nod as he led them to the car. That was all he could coax out of his currently shocked state. Because, even though he had no solid proof or had seen it, he still could feel a pair of eyes watching them from a distance. It was supposed to be a good day, or so he thought, but it turned out to be only the calm before the storm.

* * *

 

 He could feel his steady heartbeat skipped a beat as he took in the sight of Akihito. The boy would always be beautiful in his eyes but, Akihito really had grown up into such perfection, much more than he had imagined him to be in countless occasions. And it hurt him so much to watch, to watch and never be able to touch. He wondered how Akihito would have reacted if he was there. Would he tremble in fear or would his lively orbs lit in happiness? What a meaningless question. Even if his love was happy to see him, it was only because he was his brother and nothing more. In the end, both possibilities bore the same result.

He had vowed to not appear before Akihito ever again and would only watch from afar. There were no words that could describe how painful it was for him to not follow or hire someone to follow Akihito. The monster in him snarled as he watched how males and females alike turn their head at his boy. Their eyes were filled with filth, lusty, and were all over the oblivious blond. Still, it was nothing compared to the sudden jolt of white hot anger when he noticed that Akihito did not return alone.There was a man standing too close and talking to Akihito in an intimate manner, and he recognized the unworthy man. It was the CEO of a rival company and now was his arch-enemy, Liu Feilong.

Then he saw it.

He saw how the trash had looked at his precious boy. The Chinese businessman’s was looking at Akihito as if Akihito was a rare gem, a treasure—and he truly was. His blood had never felt so hot like now, it was so hot that he wanted to run to them and rip Feilong’s head off, tear it to pieces with his bare hands, and eat them. He wanted to see the trash’s blood spilt and painted the ground red. His hand was already raised to open the limousine’s door and he was so full with uncontrollable rage, only to be stopped by a flash of unwanted memory.It was the sickening memento he had from the two weeks he had locked himself and Akihito at the house he bought for them years ago. He saw younger Akihito crying on a bed because of him, his lovely face wet with trails of tears that would not stop from falling down. That was the leash that had stopped the monster in him from reaching Akihito all these years. He knew that if he did not vanish from the boy’s life, he would hurt him again.

But fate just had to toy with him, was it not? Akihito did like men, and that realization scorched against the raw wound that had never healed within him. Because, he would have chances and stand on equal ground with any man or women to win Akihito. If he was not his brother. The title was worthless. It had done nothing but separating him from the object of his most inner desire. As a brother, he had been the person that Akihito had confided in everything. He had a secured, permanent place in the blonde’s life without needing to compete with anyone. But he also would never be able to take any further step towards him. Because he was the older brother.

Four years ago, he had left after he screamed out the indescribable torture caged within him. He got off the bed, which a naked and trembling Akihito was still on, and ordered his feet to drag himself out of the house without a word. He vaguely remember that he had drove to off to a hotel and called Kirishima, his secretary, before he drank all the liquor he could find in the hotel room. For weeks, his father desperately tried to find him but he ignored him. He just wanted to shut everything off and restart them. During that time, all he could think was that maybe if he learns to hate or substitute his unrequited and sick feelings with something else, he could be free of the constant void in his chest. Desperately, he went after every blond he spotted on the street, it did not matter who they were, normal people, hooker, prostitute, even addicts, and insulted them all the while thrusting into them so he could mold hatred and change.

He wanted to see how dirty, disgusting and cheap all they were. And they did show him all of those. He tied them, he treated them roughly, and he even crushed their dignity— if it existed, in the first place—to nothing but they were still licking his feet like the good whores they were to get more money. In the end, he realized that he could never substitute Akihito with others or compare him to them. There was no way for him to escape his own feelings. When he heard that his precious blond had gone to America, he was relieved although half of him wanted nothing more than to follow the boy. At least, he could not hurt Akihito anymore. Now that the boy had return, he doubted he would be able to hold himself back any longer. Especially when there was a certain trash hovering over his boy. He knew that one of these days, he would really end up shooting the Chinese man on the first glimpse and he was honest enough to admit that he had no intention to rationalize about it. But that day was not today.

He’d better off, as fast as he could, before he drives himself to insanity or worse, let his presence to be known.

“Kirishima, back to Sion.”

“Yes, Asami-sama.” The bespectacled man in the driver seat answered and drove off.

* * *

 

 The moment he stepped into the penthouse that he had lived in since he was five, he could not help but smile warmly. It felt like he had never left seeing all the furniture and decorations stayed the same way he had left them. Father was definitely not the homey kind of person and had placed everything regarding their house onto his hands. Not that he was complaining, though. He enjoyed being entrusted with such responsibility. Because it was their home, the only place they could gather and forget the hassle of the world. On some level, he became the ‘mother’ and ‘daughter’ in their little household because he did their laundry, ironed their shirt, cleaned the penthouse, and cooked their meals. Both father and Ryuuichi had protested and told him to leave it to the maid, but he shrugged them off. Why should he hands something trivial and yet important to some outsider?

He would always have to struggle to keep his laughter in whenever they ate together at the too big dining table because father and Ryuuichi’s expression was just too funny to watch. Their mask of the perfect persona would crack every time they ate the food he cooked, he could nearly hear them sighing in content and the way they stoically asked for seconds was just too much to take in. It was as if they had never tasted homemade food in their entire life. They would never admit it out loud, though, but it was alright since he could sense their silent contentment in their golden pairs of eyes. Asamis sure had big ego.

Remembering those times made his heart ached deeply. He missed those times; he wanted to relive them again. But Ryuuichi was gone, unwilling to come home and he also could not figure out what he could do to bring him back. Did nii-chan hate him now? He missed him very much. Ryuuichi must be expecting something negative from him. He just knew it because he knew him more than anyone on earth and might even more than father did. He would not deny that he had been scared of his brother since that day, but he loved him much more than the fear itself. Then, would it fix everything, or at least mend their relationship to a better state if he showed him that he was not mad or something along that line?

“Welcome to our house, Feilong-kun. Please make yourself at home.” Ryuuken said politely.

That snapped Akihito back into reality.

Feilong smiled charmingly and replied courteously, “Thank you, Asami-san. Please excuse my intrusion.”

Akihito noticed that his boyfriend was working really hard to build good impression. He was aware that Feilong was serious with him; Feilong had given more than enough hints and signs to verify that. However, to be honest, he did not feel that committed towards their relationship, or rather, he was not totally comfortable about it. He had thought about his own reluctance and he had no other theories than him being too young for serious relationship. He was just nineteen, after all and usually, teenagers around his age were too busy in exploring the world for anything else. However, all that he could think of right now was that it felt so alien to have someone else other than father and his brother in their personal haven.

“Akihito, please show Feilong-kun his room. It would be the guest room next to your room.”

“Yes, father. Oh, we are going to have lunch together later, right?” He put on his best puppy-eyes as he asked; he knew father and Ryuuichi always had a weak spot for that particular technique.

Ryuuken suppressed a smirk at the look his youngest son was giving him. The boy was just too cheeky and cute for his own good.

“Yes, we are, Akihito. Now, stop with that face.”

“Yay!” Akihito jumped happily. “I’m going to cook today. What would you like to have for lunch, father?”

“Anything would be fine. But, I think you should ask for Feilong-kun’s opinion.” Ryuuken tilted his head a bit towards Feilong.

It shocked him that he could easily forget his own boyfriend’s presence there when Feilong was standing next to him. Again, that foreign feeling attacked his conscience.

“Y—yeah, sure, uh…what would you like to have for lunch, Feilong?” He managed to ask in spite of the stutter.

Feilong responded with a smile as he said, “Anything is fine, as long as you are the one cooks.”

That made Akihito fought a blush while Ryuuken raised his eyebrow in mild amusement. “S—sure. Alright, let’s go to your room.”

“I will be in my study if you need anything.”

It was time for him to leave them on their own for the time being.

“Okay, father.”

* * *

 

After their very satisfactory lunch, it was time to face father properly about him being with Feilong. They sat at the living room, him and Feilong—who was calm as ever—sat across from father. He was so nervous that he felt like his tongue was refusing to co-operate with him if he was to open his mouth and talk. Thankfully, Feilong was the one who was going to do the talking.

“Asami-san, I’m serious about Akihito. This is why I followed him here, so that I can ask for your blessing.”

“I’m aware of your sincerity in this matter, Feilong-kun.”Ryuuken said in a reproachful tone.

“Then, will you accept our relationship and allow me to have your son as my husband?” Akihito turned his head to Feilong in surprise. He certainly was not anticipating for him to be so straight-forward. He was not ready for things to progress in such a fast pace. Fortunately, father caught his reaction and saved him by being ambiguous with his answer.

“Feilong-kun, I believe in my sons’ decisions. I know they will not take light of this kind of situation. If he wishes to marry you, then I will not object.”

“I’m so relieved to hear that, Asami-san. I’ve been pursuing him to say ‘yes’ to me these past few weeks.” Both of them suddenly focused on him and he nearly cringed.

“I have no objection nor I want to restrict both of you in any way but I hope you will take Akihito’s age into account, Feilong-kun. He is only nineteen.”

Feilong responded with a soft chuckle. “Please don’t worry, Asami-san. I will not stop him from continuing his studies or hindering him from experiencing anything. In fact, I will wait until he is ready to hold the ceremony. All I want from him now is his word.”

“I understand, thank you, Feilong-kun. I hope you two can find happiness.”

For anyone else, and that might include Akihito, there was nothing but a simple wish from a father in the last sentence. But to a sharp one like Feilong, who had relied on his instinct for many dire situation, there was something lurking behind the welcome he was given. It was apparent to him that the senior Asami was not that happy to have him there although, he could tell that the reason was not him.  
But no one needed to know that, including his lover.

“I’m the one who should be grateful, Asami-san.”

He replied with the same tone that Ryuuken had used, indicating that he was not to be underestimated.


	3. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I managed to finish this chapter last night. Sorry for the wait but I'd rather have people waiting than me giving them a half-assed writing. Happy reading :)

Akihito flung himself onto the bed and went limp. For some reasons, his body felt so tired way more than it supposed to be. Of course, the flight was hours long and tedious but it should not be taxing him that much. He even slept during the flight. Yet, even just by thinking made his head throbbed slightly and that was when he decided that he should just sleep rather than trying to look for something in his head that was completely meaningless.Taking a deep breath, he willed all the muscles in his body to relax, making them less tense and strained for whatever reasons they were like that, and closed his eyes.

The soft mattress under him was greatly helping him to descend to dreamland but when he was just bordering into unconsciousness, someone knocked on his door. To say that he was irritated would be putting it mildly.

Go away! Akihito shouted inwardly, fully intended to resume his slumber.

But the knocking continued and showed no sign of stopping. With a groan, Akihito forced his tired body out of the comfort of the bed and dragged his feet to the door. There were only two people who could be outside; father or Feilong. Although his hunch was saying that it was the latter.

“Yes?” The blond said, barely hiding a groan as he opened the door.

The Chinese businessman greeted him with a smile as he came into view. His long, shiny hair was no longer tied; it did not feminised Feilong in the slightest. Instead, it was making the natural allure of the male to be more prominent than usual. And the way Feilong was looking at him…Akihito gulped as heat slowly began to burn his cheeks.

“Hey.”

Feilong could not hide the amusement in his voice as he took in the sight of his lover blushing. Akihito was such an innocent boy and too fun to be teased.Embarrassed, Akihito grunted and averted his eyes away from Feilong.

“Y-yeah? Do you need anything?”

“I need to talk to you. Can I come in?”

Akihito bit his lower lip, contemplating on whether he should let Feilong into his room—he had never brought any male or female into his room before, except Ryuuichi and father, that is. Sensing the hesitation on Akihito’s face, Feilong frowned but quickly hide it behind a neutral expression. Why did the blond always make that particular face whenever he asked for something?

“Can’t we talk about it later? I’m actually pretty tired.”

Feilong discreetly pursed his lips.He wanted to discuss something that had been plaguing his mind for quite some time. It was always there in the back on his mind, constantly making its presence known even though he had tried his best to ignore it, to let it be buried deep in some forgotten corner. However, what he had witnessed today from Ryuuken had fuelled it and now, he knew that he no longer could be ignorant of it. If he did not want to lose Akihito, that is. But pushing Akihito to talk right now would be pointless—the boy was clearly uninterested to talk. He would just have to be a little more patient and wait until tomorrow to come.

He sighed inwardly.

“Tomorrow, then.”

Akihito was slightly taken aback at the hidden commanding tone his boyfriend had unintentionally stressed. Feilong had never forced him or command him into anything before this—was he mad or was he seriously need to talk to him?

“Um, Feilong, is something wrong? If it’s important…” Akihito bit his lower lip as he trailed off in hesitation.

Feilong smiled as he saw the guilt being displayed on his lover’s lovely face, the earlier frustration was wiped out almost immediately. Oh, how easy it would be for anyone to manipulate the boy. And he would always be by the boy’s side to ensure that no one would do that.

“It’s alright, love. It is important—for me, at least—but I think it would be better for you to rest first.”

“Are you sure? Really, I don’t mind if you want to talk now.”

“I’m sure. Don’t worry about it.”

“But, I—umph?” The sentence was left hanging as Feilong suddenly dove in for a brief and sweet kiss.

The blond blushed at the concern and affection he felt from the pair of lips that had brushed his.

“I said, don’t worry about it. “ Feilong smiled again and cupped the still-blushing Akihito’s cheek gently.

Caught in a daze of the sight of his boyfriend charming grin, the blond could only nod as a reply. His face reddened even further when he heard how flustered his voice was. Thankfully, the long-haired man spared him from more embarrassment by not laughing at him. Slightly still in a daze, Akihito closed the door and mindlessly touched his lips. It was not long before the blush disappeared and his face morphed into a frown.

There it was again, the unknown twinge that was always clenching his heart. And he would be lying if he said that he had no idea about it.

Truthfully, until today he was still finding he real reason why he had accepted Feilong. The man was a real gentleman, a very considerate and sensible person. Of course, one could not forget how stunningly gorgeous and rich the Chinese man was—although he did not really care about that. Feilong had pursued him relentlessly for weeks, had patiently courted him when they were still in US. Long story cut short, in the end, he agreed to go out with him.

In spite of that, his chest continued to ache as if there was a hole in it, empty and void of something that he did not know what it longed for. Somewhere in his heart, he would always unconsciously compare all the kisses, the touch he had shared with his boyfriend to the ones that a certain someone had stolen from and forced on him. He knew very clearly that he should refrain himself from keep doing that. It was sickening yet he could not stop that side of him that he did not understand. Just by remembering how that person had crushed their lips together ignited a slow burn of desire together with the chill of fear throughout his body. It was very selfish and horrible of him to think such thing but his body defied rationality. Every time Feilong kissed him, he could not help but notice that there was something missing. It was just…not enough.

Akihito bit his lower lip with his fists trembling on his sides. He missed _him_. He really, really missed him. Suddenly, he gasped in realization when he remembered that he could just go to Sion. It was barely six in the evening and considering his brother’s workaholic nature, he was definitely still in his office. Without wasting any more time, he fumbled through his closet for a change of clothes and in less than ten minutes, he was already outside the penthouse, hailing for a taxi. He was so caught in his excitement to find his brother that he failed to notice the lack of obstacle from the security team.

Subtly, the guards in black suits exchanged worried mixed with confused glances to one another when they saw their young master smiling so happily while rushing out alone. Normally, they would have stopped him and would chauffeur him wherever he wanted to go but their master had ordered them to stay put until Akihito had left and follow him discreetly when they had reported in a few minutes earlier. Not to mention that more than four vans of their subordinates were just dispatched.

* * *

 

 

Ryuuichi—as usual—was still in his office, sitting on the same leather seat with his customary sips of whiskey. Everything was the same as ever but something made his usually calm self to mentally fidget. It was as if the air was laced with something that made his heartbeats to race. For the umpteenth times, he recalculated and recalled everything that he had attended to earlier, looking for the slightest signs of miscalculation. One can never ignore the teeniest factors of everything since things like that were always the ones that would return in folds and tip the whole situation. Yet, he came up with nothing. Surely, Kirishima would have alerted him if there was anything that was worthy of his attention.

He was just about to punch the numbers on the telephone when he was disturbed by a soft knock. Perhaps, Kirishima was about to remind him of whatever he had forgotten—which was rare.

“Come in,” He called out as normally as he would with his secretary.

Slowly, the door was pushed open and it agitated Ryuuichi for no apparent reasons. His patience was not that low on normal days but normalcy was not something that can be depended upon anyways. Since when his assistant had become that sluggish? He narrowed his eyes, ready to reprimand Kirishima for the first time in a long time—five years or more, he guessed.

But what greeted him took all his breaths away, if not his life, only for them to be slammed back into his lungs. Because what was happening right now wou—should never take place in reality and what terrifies him that it might be only a fragment of his wishful thinking.

“Akihito,” Ryuuichi said unconsciously.

There, standing in front him was Akihito. His Akihito in flesh.

“Nii-chan,” The blond replied shyly, looking like he could barely prevent himself from fidgeting.

All sounds fled their hearing as they looked at each other, still stuck in the vertigo of shock and awkwardness. Ryuuichi gulped discreetly, trying to calm himself down but seeing Akihito in such closeness—and without any warning to his system—made it almost impossible. But when Ryuuichi realized that his eyes were wildly licking on every details of Akihito’s slender frame, he regained his control and broke the silence.

“What are you doing here?” Akihito’s face fell ever so slightly.

“I—I wanted to see you. I mean, it’s been years—“

“Go home.”

The blond’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Huh?”

“I don’t want to see you.”

“What?” Akihito gasped.

“I said, I don’t want to see you.”

The pain was evident on Akihito’s face, tears were fast gathering in the boy’s eyes and it hurt, it hurt a lot to watch it. He wanted nothing more than to pull the boy into his arms at that moment but Ryuuichi steeled himself. It was for the best that they stay away from each other.

“Nii-chan.” Akihito said brokenly and Ryuuichi nearly crumbled down.

“Go home and don’t come here again.”

“B-but why? We haven’t seen each other—“Akihito had to pause as a sob escaped his lips and tears made their way down his face without he, himself, realizing it. Still, he refused to look at anywhere but Ryuuichi. “I…I miss—“

“Don’t—just don’t, Akihito,” Ryuuichi nearly shouted.He knew if he did not stop Akihito from finishing, he would do something that he would regret.“You’d better leave. Now."He said through clenched teeth and pushed the button that would connect him to Kirishima.

Barely after the beeping tone stopped, Ryuuichi immediately barked out instructions. “Kirishima, escort Akihito out and make sure he never set a foot in this building again.”

A hesitant reply came a few seconds later. “Asami-sama, my deepest apology, but I’m currently… incapacitated.”

“Who is it?” Ryuuichi nearly growled.

Again, the line was quiet for a several seconds.

“It’s your father, Asami-sama.” And then, the line was hung and Ryuuichi was positively livid.

“Nii-chan?” Akihito asked softly, his eyes were full with confusion and worry.

Ryuuichi focused his entire being on the situation he was put into in favour to forget Akihito’s presence. Father was playing dirty. He contemplated to whip out the guns in his holsters and shoot his father’s men as a payback but one glance at Akihito had him aborting the longing. No guns. Fists would do. Besides, he needed to channel out the tension inside his system.

He thoroughly ignored the blond and walked out of his office.

The silence that greeted him was almost as if telling him that the entire building was void of people other than his father’s men. Which he knew was true. Just outside his office were more than twenty of them and they were standing guard in front of every room, every exit. Among all of the doors, Kirishima’s was the most heavily guarded. Suoh, undoubtedly, would have been the first one his father had restrained. One of the men stood out easily to Ryuuichi.

“Ryuuichi-sama.” The man was his father’s right-hand man, Nakamura Seiji.

Nakamura was almost as old as his father and had been with his father since he would remember. But only a fool would underestimate the man’s capability. After his mother died, Nakamura was the one who mostly stayed with him in the penthouse. In another word, Nakamura was his mentor. The man’s presence was the proof that his father was quite serious. The situation made him look like nothing more than an incompetent yakuza wannabe compared to his father. He knew that his father would never pull something like that but he also knew that his father would spare no one or anything when it comes to their family. The old man was his father after all—and Akihito’s father, as well.

“What is the meaning of this?”

“Asami-sama wishes for you and Akihito-sama to join him for dinner.” Nakamura said with his head slightly lowered.

“I refuse. Bring Akihito back with you. Next time you repeat this, I’ll kill every one of you.”

“Ryuuichi-sama, Asami-sama insists.” Ryuuichi glared at his father’s loyal man, resisting the urge to kill the man with his guns. Father was seriously grating on his nerves. Well, he plays dirty all the time. Why not this time too? “Fine,” He smirked with a wicked gleam in his eyes and added “with a condition.”

Nakamura knew it was not going to be something good. “Invite Liu Feilong.”

The older man looked up in shock although he managed to hide it well. “Ryuuichi-sama, I must—“

Before Nakamura could do anything, Ryuuichi opened the door of his office and said, “Akihito, let’s have a dinner shall we?”

“Huh? R-really? You mean—you want to have dinner with m-me?” Akihito strode to Ryuuichi’s side, nearly tripping on his own feet in his frantic pace. His eyes, which were red and still gleaming in tears, were full with hope and disbelief.

Nakamura had spent years watching Akihito. The blond might be adopted but he was not blind to how much the family needed him. And, he also had a soft spot for the boy—not that he would tell anyone. Seeing the trails of tears on the boy’s face, the utter happiness at the idea of having dinner with his older brother turned him speechless.

“Yes, Akihito. With father and Feilong.” 

Akihito's grin faltered a bit and frowned in confusion as he processed the last name. "Feilong?"

"Is there a problem?" Ryuuichi asked manipulatively. 

Of course, both Nakamura and Ryuuichi knew that the blond would say 'no'. 

"No!" Akihito answered almost immediately.

“Of course, isn't it, Nakamura?”

The threat in Ryuuichi’s smooth voice was perfectly hidden and it caused Akihito to look at him with a very hopeful and begging expression. Even Asami-sama would not be able to deny the blond anything witht those puppy-eyes on display. 

“Really, Nakamura-san?” Akihito asked.

Nakamura offered a small yet genuine smile at the blond.“Yes, Akihito-sama.” 

Like a child, Akihito wiped his face with the back of his hands and sniffed, all the while with a wide, happy grin across his face, causing Ryuuichi to avert his eyes from the boy in guilt and Nakamura to look at the older brother in a fashion that resembled a scolding. 


	4. Table for four

The first time he met Akihito, the boy had spoken something that relived a part of him.

“Don’t be sad, onii-chan. I’ll play with you.”

Akihito had looked so lively, happy, pure, innocent, sincere, and everything that he was not. The little boy was dressed in rags; his shirt was too-small and his trousers was holed yet he could not see any sadness in the boy’s expressive and honest eyes while he had almost forgotten the feeling of being happy although he had everything. He wanted to ask the boy how he could be happy but his tongue was tied in his shock. His mother’s death had taken all his smiles and laughter away. Seeing the boy had awakened his desire to feel again. He wanted to remember how happy he had been when his mother was alive.

 _Finally_ , he had unconsciously said to himself. Finally, he had someone to talk to, to eat with, and to play with. He would never share Akihito with anyone. Forever. Because he was his only company and sole source of happiness.That day, Asami Ryuuichi smiled for the first time in five years.

_Hush, little brother, don't say a word._

_I’ll buy you a mockingbird And if that mockingbird won't sing, I’ll buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, I’ll buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke, I’ll buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull, I’ll buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over, I’ll buy you a dog named Rover_

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark I’ll buy you a horse and cart_

_And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little brother in town._

Seventeen-year old Ryuuichi stopped singing the soft lullaby to his sweet little brother when he saw Akihito was finally asleep. His Akihito was supposed to have his afternoon nap an hour ago but the hyperactive five-year old was too engrossed watching the flat-screen to care about napping and he had no heart to snatch Akihito away to bed when he saw how wide the little blond’s eyes had become at the children programs—it was as if Akihito had never watched one before. When the credit finally rolled up, only then Ryuuichi turned off the TV and picked Akihito up to his bedroom. Yes, _his_ bedroom. He almost never let the boy sleep in his own room.

For the thousandth time, the teenager planted soft kisses on Akihito’s forehead and carefully removed his hands which had been wrapped around Akihito. He had been intending to do something since the last week—the day his little brother came to their house—but he never had the chance since he had had a hard time to let the boy out of his sight. However, before he could get off of the bed, Akihito stirred and whined. Quickly, Ryuuichi ran his hand through Akihito’s soft lock and waited for the act to do its magic. He learned that brushing the blond’s hair was effective in calming him down. When the child’s low whine died down, Ryuuichi landed another kiss on his smooth forehead and tip-toed to the door and headed for Akihito’s room.

Once he got into Akihito’s room, he slid the double doors of the closet open and immediately frowned at its barren state. The closet was almost empty save for the old, nearly worn-out clothes which were folded inside two drawers. They were the ones that Akihito had brought from the orphanage. There was nothing else inside. No toys. No possessions. _Leave it to father to care for a child_ , Ryuuchi glared at the emptiness and promptly shut the closet none too gently.

He whipped out his phone from his pocket and dialed Nakamura’s number.

“Ryuuichi-sama?” His father’s assistant’s voice rang out from the other line after the second ring.

“Nakamura, I’m bringing Akihito out this evening to shop. Arrange the cars and the men.”

“As you wish, Ryuuichi-sama.” The teenager hung the line and went back to Akihito.

Ryuuichi’s eyes softened dramatically as his eyes landed on the small figure on his bed. The anger and annoyance he felt second ago were completely diminished. Stealthily, he lied down close to his sweet little brother and hugged him tightly. Purely out of instinct, Akihito wrapped his short arms around his brother’s neck and inhaled his brother’s scent. Ryuuichi smiled contentedly and joined his baby brother in dreamland.

Approximately an hour later, he was woken up by Akihito’s sloppy pecks on his face. Ryuuichi was immensely pleased with the boy’s method of waking him up and rewarded him with lots and lots of kisses—with tickles. Akihito’s happy squeals and Ryuuichi’s extremely rare laughter filled the quiet penthouse, chasing the gloomy away from the normally quiet and lonely penthouse. Another hour later, both of them were ready to go for Akihito’s first shopping experience. Azabu was their destination.

Perhaps, it would be more accurate to say that it was Ryuuichi’s shopping—not the first one, obviously—since Akihito did not ask for anything despite the longing and excitement in being shown in his eyes. As a solution, he dumped every single item he saw Akihito had shown interest into his men’s waiting arms even though Akihito protested. Normally, no store would actually take two children seriously, but Asami Ryuuichi was excluded from that particular stance. His dominating aura clearly spoke of his wealth and status. Wherever he and Akihito went, the managers would bow respectfully and treat them like a royal. Akihito was baffled at the unusual treatment he was subjected at while Ryuuichi hardly bat an eye. One manager of one of the clothes store they stopped by, however, was enlisted into a to-be-fired list—although Ryuuichi preferred to-be-killed more—when the said manager was caught sneering at Akihito’s shabby clothes by Ryuuichi. It was the first time Asami Ryuuichi experienced the thirst for blood and anger to the point where his whole body was shaking. In the end of their shopping trip, Akihito was drained out of his energy and slept in his brother’s protective arms.

The first time Akihito had cooked for him and father, Akihito was just ten. That day, Akihito had cried for the first time. The eggrolls that the blond made was too salty and mixed with the eggs’ shells, the stir-fried mixed vegetable was burnt, the miso soup was bland because the water was not balanced with the amount of the miso paste, and the rice was not fully cooked. But he and father still ate everything and praised the blonde’s effort. His little brother was so scared of them getting tummy ache—as his adorable Akihito had said—and tried to stop them. After they said their thanks to the still-crying Akihito, the boy had blushed while stuttering out ’Baka nii-chan and father’, and ran to his bedroom. That day, for the first time in ten years, Ryuuichi and Ryuuken had worked and laughed together.

He was very proud of Akihito on that day. But he did not encourage him to learn cooking because he hated to see the cuts from knife that would appear on his little brother’s fingers every time he cooked. Akihito never listened to him, though. Until finally, the boy managed to prepare a meal that was not burnt or poorly seasoned. Then, Akihito took more housework into his capable hands. He did the laundry, helped the maid to clean the penthouse, and even made sure his and father’s suits would be ready for the next day. At first, he and father were worried that the boy felt isolated because he was adopted. Father had taken vacation for three days and swept them for a short vacation in Bali to remedy the situation. He was actually stunned at his father’s action but at the same time, he also felt something else. It was pride and gratefulness. His father did care for them, after all. After digging and prompting Akihito about his behavior, they could not help but laugh at the boy’s explanation. Their worry was all for nothing because Akihito just liked to do housework. It was a habit, a trait that he had developed for having lived in an orphanage.

“Your wife would be very lucky to have you,” His father had once teased the blond who had turned red while they were having a breakfast.

That was the day everything changed for him.

He saw flashes of a grown up Akihito with a faceless woman beside him with two little children with bright blond hair. They were happy. Akihito was even kissing the woman. And he was standing behind them, watching them in silence as he was left behind. Without realizing it, his grip had tightened to the point where the glass in his hand shattered. Shards of the broken glasses dug their way into his palm causing blood to ooze but he barely noticed the pain because the painful thoughts of Akihito leaving him for someone else made him numb to the core. He could not remember how their breakfast ended that day.

Soon, he became aware of many things that he did not before. He noticed how soft Akihito’s skin was despite the amount of housework the boy did every day, the cherry red lips, the lovely pair of hazel eyes, and the honesty in his smiles and laughter. Every part of Akihito—even his weaknesses—suddenly became appealing to him, sometimes leaving him panting as he struggled hard to ignore the heat that would burn in his groin whenever the boy innocently touched him. For two years, he fought a part himself that only grew stronger by days. He tried to act as usual, treat his little brother as normally as he could, and even slept around to control himself. But nothing seemed to work. Logic defied him, rationality left him. Akihito was twelve by then and was starting to become even more beautiful. He knew that his will could only last as much and one day; he would fall into his desire. The fact that his brother was actively talking about his friends at school most of the times was also not helping him. He wanted the boy’s attention all for himself.

He had to admit that he had been fighting for a lost cause. He could never see Akihito only as a brother any longer. That day came, eventually. He had let Akihito to sit between his legs and he had cradled the boy’s small figure onto his chest when he suddenly realized that was how things should be. He wanted to spend his life with Akihito. He could not care for what could occur in the future anymore so, he bent his neck down and kissed him. The kiss was their first of many—which he vowed to make sure of. It was so different compared to the ones he had with others. It was intangible to be explained. His hand had slipped under the boy’s shirt on its own accord and groped the still chubby body. Up to this day, he was still unable to forget how complete he had felt at that time.

Of course, his action had its consequences. Akihito began to avoid him and had stopped hugging him. It was an agonizing period of time but he forced himself to understand. Akihito was just a boy, barely a teen while he was already an adult. It was completely natural for the boy to be afraid of him. So, he convinced himself to wait and distracted himself with the plans for their future. He had a penthouse built for them to live in when Akihito had grown up. It was a present for his future-lover, a gift from his heart. It was located just several kilometers away from the one they were currently living in because he knew that Akihito would want to visit father as much as he could. It was totally unfathomable to him how he, the youngest and one of the most successful businessmen at that time could harbor such deep commitment to a boy.

Akihito was fifteen when father found out about his secret. Father had accidentally caught him looking at Akihito and saw the adoration—which was not platonic—in his eyes. He had loved Akihito for years and was even willing to wait for him, so it was only natural that he confessed about it to his father. But his father thought he was only lusting after his little brother. They broke into an argument, the most terrible one in his entire life. They had shouted to each other. It frustrated him that father would not listen to him but he could never let Akihito go even if it was father. Right after that, he slammed his father’s door close and brought Akihito out of the penthouse to their own penthouse. He thought it would be easy to make Akihito understand.

He could not be any more wrong.

The boy was scared of him. He had always wondered where his mistakes were; if it was because he had forcefully brought the boy with him, if it was because he could not stop himself from keep trying to explain his feelings to the boy. He kept thinking, thinking, thinking…until he was sick of thinking. He decided to make Akihito understand by physical means. _Surely_ , he thought, surely the boy would feel his true feelings if he holds him and show how lovers are like. He had always believed that actions speak louder.

Again, he made a mistake—

“Ryuuichi-sama”, Ryuuichi snapped out of his thought.

The musing had taken all his attention. He did not realize that the car had already stopped and Nakamura had opened his door.

“Nii-chan, we are here."Akihito's puffy eyes were full with questions and concern and it pained him to look at them. He only nodded and wordlessly went out of the car. It was time to face father. _And Feilong_ , his mind supplied in a dark amusement.

Probably it was out of habit that Akihito reached for his hand. But he could not care any less for what caused it. The blonde’s hand fit perfectly in his larger one, and he had missed this. Akihito gasped and stilled in shock, almost like he was contemplating to release his hand. However, Ryuuichi only tightened his hold over the boy’s hand and started to walk inside the upscale traditional Japanese restaurant. Inside, people turned their heads to them, whispering in excitement at the sight of two heirs of Asami Ryuuken. Some of them, however, had shot Akihito with dirty looks and earned themselves a warning glare from Ryuuichi. Nakamura led them into a private room, where father and Feilong was already seated and waiting for them. Ryuuichi instinctively grasped Akihito’s hand a bit more firmly before they stepped in and when the shouji door slid open, Ryuuichi could not help but smirk as he saw how the Chinese had looked at their entwined hands.

“There you two are,” Ryuuken greeted his sons leisurely, as if he had been seeing his eldest son for the past four years, purposely ignoring the expression on Ryuuichi and Feilong’s face. However, he frowned at Akihito’s red-rimmed eyes.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know that nii-chan had planned for us to have a dinner tonight. I went to his office and that delayed us,” Akihito said sheepishly, still oblivious to his surroundings.

As soon as the word ‘nii-chan’ passed the blonde’s lips, Feilong’s eyes narrowed in alert.

“Ah,” Feilong stood up with a fake welcoming smile “I’ve been wondering when I would get to meet Akihito’s dear older brother.”

Smirking again, Ryuuichi extended a hand towards Feilong, inviting him for a handshake. But not without a stinging comment. “Akihito never told me that he is...acquainted with you, Liu Feilong. What a surprise to have you as a guest tonight.”

Beside his older brother, Akihito—whose hand was still held by Ryuuichi—could only watch the two men in silence and worry. Feilong was not a weakling nor was he stupid to not see Ryuuichi’s intention. Confidently, he grasped the waiting hand, tight enough to convey his mutual displeasure.

“Perhaps it’s because he couldn’t reach you. I’m sure he would have told you if he could, isn’t that right, love?” Feilong looked at Akihito and smiled. ”Let me introduce myself formally, then. I’m Akihito’s lover.”

The blond could only muster a nervous smile on his face as a reply. At that point, Ryuuichi and Feilong were nearly crushing each other’s hands.

“I can assure you that I will always be within his reach from now on,” Ryuuichi was very tempted to break the Chinese’s hand and if he could just break the whole arm and—

“Have a seat, please,” Ryuuken interrupted. “Akihito, would you like to sit beside me?”

Like a fire doused with a bucket of cold water, Ryuuichi and Feilong let go of the other’s hand. An almost relieved Akihito nodded and Ryuuichi was forced to free his brother’s hand. That was how Ryuuichi and Feilong ended up sitting next to each other, facing father and Akihito.

“Alright, then, let’s order.” Ryuuken said, satisfied that both Ryuuichi and Feilong was behaving for the time being.

Honestly, he had not expected them to meet today. No one made any movement or noise other than Akihito and father discussing over the menu. Akihito always took a long time to decide on what to choose from the menu because his stomach demanded everything he saw. If Ryuuken saw the seething jealousy of not being able to sit and help Akihito to pick his food in his son’s and Feilong’s eyes, he certainly paid no mind to them. It was Ryuuichi who wanted his rival to be invited, not him, and he would not let the dinner ruined for his youngest son.

“Then, I’ll have Sushi.” Akihito said triumphantly.

Ryuuichi smiled fondly at the boy’s selection but chose to not say anything. Of all things on the menu, Akihito just had to choose the one among the cheap ones and not to mention a common delicacy didn’t he? Of course, this restaurant provides high-grades Sushi but still, it was not much of a special dish and when he said ‘cheap’, he was referring it in his standard. The boy knew that he and father was more than willing to let the boy order everything on the menu. Some things would never change.

“How about a set of your favourite Ootoro? I’m sure you missed it.” Father said suggestively.

Ryuuichi knew his father’s game of tricking Akihito into allowing him to order on his behalf. Father always did it since they were younger because he knew Akihito would not ask more than one set of a meal.

“Oh? That’s right! I haven’t had that for years. But—“

Ryuuken cut Akihito off, knowing that the boy would protest. “Alright. Sushi and Ootoro for Akihito-chan.”

“Father, drop the ‘chan’. I’m not a kid anymore.” The blond stuttered in embarrassment.

Ryuuken suppressed a smirk, realizing that his little trick was still in effect. Akihito- _chan_ was so easy to distract. “Hm. You are all bone and skin. Have you been eating well?”

“Yes,” Akihito lied. The tips of his ears were red enough to sell him out and no one needed to guess hard of what Akihito had been eating.

“Your ears are red,” Ryuuichi said monotonously. He really missed seeing his Akihito became flustered.Akihito’s eyes widened and he quickly covered his ears.

“Then, I think a serving of Wagyu beef wouldn’t hurt your stomach, wouldn’t it Akihito?” Ryuuken half reprimanded in his not-so-suggestive reply.

Embarrassed, Akihito smiled sheepishly and nodded.

“Asami-san, it seems like I have a lot to learn from you from now on.” Feilong said amusedly. He had had quite hard times in coaxing his lover to eat properly when they were still in USA and seeing how easily the senior Asami managed Akihito, he had to admit that he still have a lot to learn.

Of course, Ryuuichi could not let the chance to jab the Chinese right on the face slide. He interjected before his father could reply.

“Doesn’t that mean you are not _that_ capable, then?”

Omitting the subject of their conversation made Akihito—who was the center of their 'polite' banter—confused though he had rather not ask. It did not look like their conversation was about to be a nice one. Maybe he should not have dinner with Feilong and nii-chan together. They really do not like each other. No. They loathe each other. But Nakamura-san said it was alright, though…

“Capabilities are developed by learning.”

“It is too late for you to learn.”

“I don’t believe so.”

With every reply, Akihito suppressed himself from wincing. The air between his brother and his boyfriend was so static that it was almost like there were electric charges striking there. Thankfully, a rather loud grunt from Ryuuken stopped the ‘conversation’ between the two of them and that gesture seemed to prevent any further ribbing from either of Ryuichi and Feilong until the end of their dinner.

Well, at least in front of father.

He could swear that his face had turned white when Ryuuichi suddenly invited Feilong to join him for a smoke outside the private room. It was even more worrisome when his boyfriend agreed readily as if the smoking was what he had been waiting for. He had wanted to stop them but he could not find any reason to voice out his objection. Even father’s face turned grim when they closed the door behind them as they left. For fifteen minutes, his mind nearly went overdrive as he imagined what could possibly Ryuuichi and Feilong were doing. He had half expected the two of them to come back with bruised face or broken nose. But, miraculously, they did not. The knots in his stomach disappeared altogether to that. He was just about to sigh in relief when he noticed that both men’s eyes were full with anticipation that bordered blood thirst.

What was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I'm so stressed these days due to exams. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please leave your comment ^-^ . See you in the next chapter.


	5. Beasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. This chapter is shorter than usual and I would like to apology for that. But I can't resist dangling this little hint of what could happen in the next chapter. I'm ashamed of my selfishness but please allow me to indulge myself. This chapter also meant to prevent me from going lazy and not writing anything. Well, let's call it as a measure for me. Thank you for reading, liking, commenting, and supporting this story. I can't find the words to describe how it makes me feel when I read your comments. I love you!

The women were dressed in their best dress—the most skimpy and most revealing one they could find in their closet that men could not help but turn their head for a second and a third glance. Their lips were painted red, like the colour of the blood of their victims and their nails were painted and manicured garishly, making them to look like claws that would sink into the blind ones’ flesh and tore them into pieces. Their hair was tastefully done by professional, making it to cascade like waterfall down their curvy back. Rich men—bald or not—were their prey that they constantly sink their teeth into their bank accounts and suck their money dry. They giggled viciously as they puffed out smokes like chimney.

Ten minutes earlier, the whole restaurant had been shocked with the appearance of the Asamis and another man with long hair. None of them had ever dreamed of being able to see the whole family there that day, making ambitious little gold-diggers—such as Mayu and her friends—nearly unable to sit still in their tatami mat. They had expressed their interest in their predatory eyes when Ryuuichi and Akihito passed by but all they received in return was a cold glare from the former. Not that they cared, of course, but they were quite intrigued of the sight the youngest son holding hands with his older brother. It would not have raise questions if they were kids—which they clearly were not—and it left them thinking if the relationship between the two brothers were close despite not being biological brothers.

“Asami-sama’s eldest son is mine,” One of them stated determinedly, marking her latest prey.

Her friends—which were just a title and never held any meaning to them—scoffed and rolled their eyes.

“Mayu-chan, stop flattering yourself. Asami Ryuuichi is out of your league. Why don’t you be more realistic? Ah, I know, you can have the young one. The blond one.” One of them said.

“The blond one? Asami Akihito? Pfft—“ Mayu hid her sinister laugh behind her hand. “He is just an adopted son. He has no real values. Although he has the face…I wouldn’t mind if he becomes one of my friends.”

The others did not need Mayu to explain what her definition of ‘friends’ was. The soft swish sound of the paper door sliding, signaling more people had come for smoke break, did not intrude their conversation. They continued their chat, commenting and imagining on how the two brothers looked so different. Akihito being a cute, inexperienced high-school boy, Akihito being worthless in the inheriting aspect, Ryuuichi being perfect, Ryuuichi being this…being that.

They did not notice the shadows that were looming over them.

“I’m afraid that Akihito is out of your league, too. Ladies, please refrain from sullying my brother’s name with your filthy mouths.” A spine-chilling voice from behind made the women turned around in a start.

They gasped, slightly paling, as they saw the owner of the voice. Asami Ryuuichi stood regal in his dominating aura in front them, commanding the atmosphere around them to heel to him. Next to him was the man with the long hair they had seen arriving with Asami Ryuuken, the man’s glare was just as threatening as Ryuuichi’s.

Before any of the women could open their mouth to say anything, Asami said, “I suggest you to leave this premise this instant and never show your face to me again or there will be consequences—which you will find not pleasing at all.”

That moment, the women finally understood why Asami Ryuuichi was at the top of the food chain. They scurried towards the door, their faces white as ghost. Maybe if one looked properly at them right then, one would find their real face revealed in all the stain of their souls. It was as if the skin they had been using to hide their real, ugly form had been burnt away by the dragon’s breath. It was rather unfortunate that the men they still had trapped in their illusion were unable to see it.

“You love him.” Feilong broke the tension.

It was neither an assumption nor a question. Ryuuichi merely raised one eyebrow.

However, the Chinese has not finished yet. “Much more than a brother should.”

“And?” The yaakuza said almost nonchalantly. Good for the trash to know that.

“Was that why Akihito left four years ago?”

Ryuuichi was unable to maintain his poker face unperturbed. He narrowed his eyes, daring the trash to say another word.

“You see, Akihito never told me his reason why he spent years abroad when he always cried in secret because he missed home.” Feilong locked their gaze together in silent dominance fight. “Back then, he would never fail to call two numbers in a day—well, now three.” He said smugly in his arrogance. “One is you father’s and the other one is a number that never got through. He never told me whose number the other one was.”

He remained silent, still processing the fact that Akihito, his sweet Akihito always cried. Because of him, the boy did not return home although he was home-sick. He had never changed his phone number all these years because the only thing that gave him some strength to go on without his little brother was the daily missed calls in his phone log.

“When he sleeps, he would always call out one and only one name. Would you like to know who he had been calling?” Feilong smirked when he saw how tense the man was. “No?” Feilong taunted. “But I’ll tell you, anyway.”

Ryuuichi held his breath, he fought the urge to slip his hand into the holster on his own person and end the trash life. But more than anything, he wanted to close his ears so he could not hear what the long-haired man would say.

“Nii-chan.”

That word pierced his cold-heart more than anything could.

He balled his fingers until the knuckles turned white and yet, he refused to turn his anguished gaze away from Feilong.

“Don’t go, nii-chan. I’m sorry, nii-chan, I miss you…nii-chan,” Feilong said accusingly, spitting word by word in his anger and jealousy that he finally had the courage to recognize and watched in satisfaction as Ryuuichi’s shoulders began to shake.

He remembered the way the boy called out for his nii-chan. The boy had sounded so reverent, so deep in hurt and longing. He had never even heard his name being called out in such sincerity. At first, he thought that the blond left to prevent dispute over the inheritance due to him being an adopted. It was a typical occurrence in the elites’ families and he did not want to rub salt on the wound by asking the boy. But when he paid more attention to the relationship Akihito had with his father, by judging how happy the boy was each time he phoned his father, he was convinced that there was more behind it. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much affection he lavished on the boy, Akihito never called him in the tender way he would say ‘nii-chan’. Every time he tried to initiate physical contact, Akihito would automatically retreat back in an awkward manner. He had been ignoring so many things that were not supposed to exist in their relationship but not anymore. Earlier, when he saw how possessive Ryuuichi was as he held Akihito’s hand, the primal instinct in him to defend his claim on his lover was awaken with a snarl. He had no intention to lose his lovely lover to anyone. Especially not to Akihito’s beloved nii-chan. He would break the man here and now, strip his composure bare to the world and then crush his feelings until he let Akihito go in his fall.

But, he could never predict the reaction he got from the man. Ryuuichi laughed.

Instead of crumbling, the man had laughed. Feilong studied the man skeptically, wondering if the man was losing his mind. Suddenly, the laugh stopped abruptly just as it had appeared without any warning, making the situation more eerie than anticipated.

“Feeling unsecured much, Feilong?” The yakuza smirked.

The Chinese’s eyes widened when he saw how drastically his nemesis had revert back to his normal composed and confident self. Gone was the man who had been shaking in front him.

“You—“

“Let me guess,” Ryuuichi interjected and replicated the tone Feilong had used previously. “He never looked at you in the way you want him to. He never touched you like you wish him to and he never called your name in when he sleeps—pardon my mistake, you told me the last one yourself.”

This time, it was Feilong who was silent while Ryuuichi kept his smirk on place, letting his pleasure of returning the favour back to the Chinese to show. After a few very tense seconds, Feilong spoke, “You are his brother. Even if not in blood, you two grew up together.”

Then, the smirk on Ryuuichi’s face disappeared and his expression turned deadly. “All the more reason for you to accept that he belongs to me. I am his brother who practically raised him, I am his best friend whom he shared everything, and soon, I will be his lover. I am everything to him.”

Feilong narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “You were rejected, aren’t you?” 

They stood proud, neither willing to back down as they stabbed each other with their glare. It was like two beasts violently lunging to each other with their powerful jaw ready to snap bones and tear flesh. Feilong sighed, not in defeat but resignation to the impending of the inevitable.

“Talking is pointless, isn’t it? Ah, I had wished to settle this without much hassle but you are not giving me much choice here.”

Ryuuichi chuckled darkly, finding that the man’s hope was rather naïve. He turned towards the door and without looking back, he said, “You should come to Sion. The liquor there will meet your taste.”

Every fiber of the long-haired man’s being thrummed with the urge to kill as he replied, “I will.”

Akihito would have to forgive them this time. 


	6. Chase the clouds away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI :) I'm back with the new chapter. Please enjoy and review. Thank you!

He smiled as he stirred awake from his sleep. He could not exactly remember what he had been dreaming of but he was certain that he had a nice one because he felt so free right now. Like the invisible burden in his chest had magically vanished. Vaguely, he knew that his current contentedness had something to do with Ryuuichi—probably because he finally met his brother last night. Akihito’s giddy smile widened even further, unaware that he was blushing and rolled happily on his bed like a five-year old. He could not believe that Ryuuichi was willing to have dinner with him and father—and Feilong. At the thought of his boyfriend’s name, Akihito frowned. He suddenly had a recollection of how unfriendly Feilong and Ryuuichi had been to each other right at the very moment they met. He sighed rather heavily and buried his face on his pillow. Maybe resuming his sleep for another half an hour would be a good idea. The sunlight was still shy on the horizon anyway—

And fate decided to intervene by making his phone to go off before he could even finish his thought. He sighed again and blindly reached for his phone on the nightstand before clicking the green button.

“Hello?” Akihito slightly grimaced at how sleepy he sounded.

“Akihito,” The caller—whom the blond immediately recognized as his father’s—rang from the other line. “Please get ready in fifteen minutes. Nakamura will fetch you.”

That made Akihito to completely abandon the idea of sleeping in. Father’s tone was full with agitation although it was controlled. The boy sat up, ignoring the slight stiffness in his muscles as he did so.

“Father, are you alright? Did anything happen?” A short moment of silence took over the conversation and Akihito waited worriedly.

“Something did…is happening. But I can’t explain it to you in the phone so I need you to come here—“ Then, a loud bang from the background interrupted in and Akihito flinched involuntarily.

“F—father?”

“Akihito, Nakamura is already on his way to the penthouse. Go and get ready.”

Before Akihito could respond, the line was abruptly cut off, leaving the blond confused and wary of what could be happening out there. He decided to forgo his morning bath, only washing his face, brushed his teeth and comb his hair to a less messy state and he barely managed to put his sneakers on when Nakamura appeared with a very grim expression. He had never seen the older man in such a state. He was even more shocked his father’s secretary bowed hastily and was practically tugging him out of the penthouse without any explanation or even a simple greeting.

“Akihito-sama, we must hurry.”

Akihito watched with growing trepidation as the man led him into the elevator and immediately pushed the Close and the G button.

“Nakamura-san, what is going on?” Nakamura turned to face him, his well-built frame was tense. But the older man remained silent, only his eyes were speaking to Akihito. There was reluctance and great worry in them.

“Please tell me.”

Akihito watched the man’s Adam ’s apple bobbed up and down as he waited for an answer.

“Akihito-sama,” Nakamura paused as he felt his throat constricted. “You will know soon. But now, we must hurry.”

“That is not an answer!” The boy snapped unintentionally.

“Please—“Nakamura tried to placate but the blond was having none of it.

“No! Nakamura-san, I want to know now.”

The blond might be gullible in so many aspects but was also stubborn like a mule when he really wanted something—which was rare. Asami-sama did not forbade or gave him any order that he must keep the situation secret, however, would be it alright for him to spill the beans and unnecessarily cause the boy to panic? _Still_ , he reminded himself, Akihito would eventually know since they were going to the very place where Ryuuichi-sama and Liu Feilong were killing each other. He inhaled deeply and wished that the boy would not burst into tears or panic.

“Ryuuichi-sama and Liu-san are fighting in Sion. Asami-sama is already there but he could not stop them.”

Akihito’s big, hazel eyes were wide in shock as he tried to not believe the words he just heard. The fear that he had had last night turned into a reality and Father was not able to get the fight under control.

“H-how can this happen?“

“Akihito-sama, apparently, Ryuuichi-sama and Liu-san had come to an agreement…of sort, last night. Ryuuich-sama was the one who invited Liu-san to Sion.”

“Nii-chan did?” Akihito asked no one. “But, why? I mean—“

Nakamura interjected. “Akihito-sama, you do know that Ryuuichi-sama still loves you, don’t you?”

That simple question tore away every pretense that Akihito had wanted to believe upon his return. His older brother was still obsessed with him, still wanted him as a lover and not a sibling. He was really stupid to shrug the issue off.

“We are going to Sion, right?”

“Yes. Asami-sama is hoping that you will be able to cease the situation.”

Akihito curled his fingers into tiny fists. He was weak, almost useless compared to Father, Ryuuichi, Nakamura-san, and Feilong. He could not even achieve anything other than the measly awards for his photos in high school or make his Father proud like Ryuuichi did. He was really pathetic. How on earth was he going to make them stop? But Ryuuichi and Feilong both loved him, weren’t they? Maybe, there was a chance that they might find it in them to listen to him if he begged them.

Meanwhile, the secretary studied every flicker of emotions that went across the boy’s face as the boy fought with himself. He had caught glimpses of fear, hopelessness, and sadness in the past five seconds and it worried him. He could not fathom why the boy was battling with thoughts that incurred uncertainty. If there was anyone who could make Asamis cave in to a mere sight of pouting and hopeful face, it would be Akihito-sama.

“Why do you doubt yourself, Akihito-sama? Or should I ask, why do you doubt Asami-sama and Ryuuichi-sama?”

“Huh?”

The blond’s were wide again but this time, with a mix of confusion and shame in his orbs.

“You doubt your family and I can’t think of the reason why.”

“Nakamura-san, what are you talking about?”

The older man looked into Akihito’s eyes, locking their gaze so that the boy would not be able to evade what he was about to say.

“Akihito-sama, do you know that Ryuuichi-sama has loved you possessively since the first time you talked to him? Ryuuichi-sama only realized it years after that, though. You might not remember it but I was there when Ryuuichi-sama smiled. That was the first time he had showed emotions since his mother died and in that instant, I knew that you are just what he needed. But it seems like I’m wrong.”

The last part made Akihito’s heart throbbed painfully. His fists tightened themselves and bit his trembling lower lip as he struggled to contain the tears that were fast gathering in his eyes. This was it. Nakamura-san was finally going to tell him how useless his was in the family.

But the older man did the opposite.

“You are more than that, Akihito. You are what both Asami-sama and Ryuuichi-sama desperately needed and I am very grateful of your presence their lives.”

The blond did not miss the absence of the ever-presence of honorific Nakamura had always attached to his name and he understood how deep it was for the man to speak as such to him. Nakamura was telling him that he was being honest. The secretary’s eyes had turned soft like never before. Without realizing it himself, Akihito let out a choked sob. It was not long before he felt strong body enveloping him in a warm, comforting hug. He buried his face in Nakamura’s neck and let everything out like broken dam.

“I—I was so scared. I didn’t want to be a burden to all of you but people…they always said that I’m nothing but an orphan that Father took pity.”

“Who said that?” Nakamura asked, ready to file the names in his head for future ‘references’.

“Everyone. The mean maid, the girls that worshipped nii-chan—hic—even Father’s business partners and some of the guards looked down at me. I could see it in their eyes whenever I bring lunch for Father back then.”

Akihito’s voice was muffled but Nakamura heard it well.

“Ah, so that was why you stopped sending those cute lunch boxes to the office?”

The boy nodded onto the secretary’s chest.

Nakamura remembered those days when Akihito would bring panda-themed lunch boxes during lunch to Sion for Asami-sama and Ryuuichi-sama. He had never eaten anything that the boy had cooked—Asami-sama and Ryuuichi-sama was rather greedy when it comes to Akihito’s homemade food—but sometimes, he found himself wondering if the food was tasty when he saw how the father and son devoured the food down to the last grain of rice. A year after that, however, there was no more panda lunch boxes in sight at the office and no one had tried to figure out why. They assumed that the boy could no longer afford the time to prepare the bento in the morning due to school hectic and truthfully, they did not want to cause the boy have an unnecessary hardship.

“You silly, silly boy.” Nakamura sighed. “Remember this, Akihito, those people can’t see past the expensive suits Asami-sama and Ryuuichi-sama wear. They care for nothing but what they could gain from your family. That is why, when they see how smitten your father and brother are with you, they naturally see you as a threat to their advances.”

“Really?”

“Yes. So pay no mind to those unworthy people. Only your family matters, remember that. Your family values your happiness more than you can think.”

One last sob escaped Akihito’s lips before the crying stopped. Nakamura slowly stepped away and wiped the boy’s tears away with a handkerchief he had always put in his breast pocket.

“I’m sorry, Nakamura-san.” The boy said with his head hung in shame.

“It’s not your fault, Akihito-sama.” The secretary said stoically and it earned him a cheeky smile from the boy.

“Back to Akihito-sama?”

Nakamura allowed himself a small teasing smile. It would not hurt him any further anyway. He had overstepped his line and surely, there would be some repercussions from Asami-sama but it was quite worth it.

“It’s your due, Akihito- _sama_.”

The elevator bell rang at that moment and only then they noticed that they had reached the ground floor.

* * *

 Jab after jab was aimed on him and he continued to duck and block them as he, himself, aimed his punches and kicks on his adversary. He hated to admit it but the Japanese was good. Since the past hour, they had traded attacks and he was starting to feel some sort of fatigue in his muscles with every movement. He was familiar with martial arts but he had never used them for serious fighting like now. It was an advantage for Asami Ryuuichi because from the steady strength flowing from the man, Feilong could tell that the man was used to this. However, sometimes, the hair on his nape rose whenever the Japanese attacked him. Because it was as if the man feared nothing in his every move. Exactly like a monster. Maybe it was not a good idea to stow his gun away after all. Before they started, they had put their weapons away to respect the dojo. Who would have thought that there was a grand dojo in the fancy, classy building?

Asami Ryuuken was outside the training room, pacing and waiting warily for them to come out. The elder had tried to barge in earlier but the joint forces of his and Asami Ryuuichi’s guards were effectively blocking anyone from entering. No one was allowed to interrupt them. Everything must be put into conclusion today.

Feilong was pulled out of his mind when a powerful blow landed on his thigh, causing him to stumble sideway onto the floor. He could feel the impact down to his bone, guaranteeing a serious bruise for the few upcoming weeks and he had to grit his teeth to prevent any pained sounds to escape his lips. Instinctively, he knew that he was in a vulnerable position and that he should get up soon but before he could struggle back to his feet, another kick landed. It was on his chest this time and he was thrown hard onto the wall a few feet behind him. Feilong could not stop himself from letting out a strangled groan as white hot pain flared from his ribs. He could feel the fractures that resulted along with the gash on the back of his head that was caused when he hit the wall. Blood was already trickling down to his shoulders and he was just going into a concussion; he was really in trouble now.

Ryuuichi tutted as he calmly walked towards the Chinese.

“Focus, Feilong. You’re making this too easy for me. I can bash your pretty head without even trying.”

The sadistic tone in the yakuza’s deep voice caused Feilong to fight a shiver down his spine. He braved himself to look into the man’s unusual golden eyes with a glare. Only to froze in fear. Because Ryuuichi’s eyes were maniacally blazing with the desire to kill. He should not have underestimated Asami Ryuuichi. But he also never imagined that anyone could harbor such a great capacity of lust to end someone’s life. No, it was more than that. The man was insane!

Ryuuichi smirked in satisfaction as he saw how Feilong’s face turned pale. “You shouldn’t have touched my Akihito.”

“You are crazy.” Feilong said.

He could literally feel death as the man closed the distance between them. Ryuuichi chuckled darkly, amused by the statement. He squatted down, his face alight with delight as he wrapped his hands on the Chinese’s neck and slowly, he squeezed it tightly until he could no longer tighten his hands any further.

He leaned down and whispered onto the man’s ear. “Quite tragic for you to only notice it now, don’t you think?” I _am_ crazy.” Feilong thrashed, his limbs flailing as he tried to remove the deadly hold on his neck but his fractured ribs were making it hard for him to even move.

“Just die already, will you? I’m going easy on you and you should be grateful for that. I actually wanted to break every bone in your body and leave you to die where no one can find you but I don’t think I have enough time for that. You see, the Prime Minister is rather obstinate to meet me half an hour from now. He has been quite a nuisance lately.”

The yakuza looked so deep in his thoughts; it was as if he was just talking to himself out of his boredom and not while choking someone. What on earth had made the man to be such a cold-blooded killer when his younger brother was the sweetest boy he could ever meet? Ah, Akihito was so innocent and untainted. Too bad he would never be the one for the boy because he had no hope to come out of this alive. But meeting the boy was something that he could not regret even if it cost him his life.

Suddenly, a small, frightened voice echoed. “Nii-chan?”

He felt how Ryuuichi’s body stiffened in shock, although his hands remained unrelenting on his neck. When and how did the blond managed to slip past their men? It was really difficult to think in his current predicament. Everything was cloudy and he could not stay on anything long enough to make sense.

“Stop, please! Nii-chan, you’ll kill him!”

The Chinese’s face was red and slightly blue from the lack of oxygen and every muscle in his body was no longer capable to obey him. His vision was hazy, unclear and unfocused; it was like seeing through a blurry lens that had cracks all over it. He could vaguely see Akihito, trying to help him but he knew the boy was no match to his brother’s, who was drunk in his bloodlust. He really should not have underestimated the man.

He heard Akihito cried as the boy tried to wrench Ryuuichi’s strong arms away from his neck. 

“I beg you, nii-chan. Let Feilong go, pl—please.”

Tears ran down the blond’s cheeks, his whole body shaking in fear. Why was no one interfering? Kirishima and the rest were trying their best to block Feilong’s and Father’s men from entering instead of rushing in to help. Akihito nearly lost his hope of making Ryuuichi release Feilong when he spotted a jacket—which most probably belonged to Ryuuichi—lying on a bench not far from the entrance. Without thinking much, he scrambled towards it and frantically searched for the gun that he knew his brother had always carried with him. True to his guess, there was a pistol inside the inner pocket. He took it out in a speed he never thought was possible for him and aimed it to his brother. He would never hurt him. He would just use it to warn him.

“Nii-chan!” Akihito shouted.

That managed to capture Ryuuichi’s attention. He looked over his shoulder without lessening his tight hold over the Chinese’s windpipe. His eyes widened when he saw what was happening. Akihito, his sweet little brother, his love…was pointing a gun at him. His hands fell to his sides without realizing it. He could hear nothing or even take notice of the thud of Feilong collapsing on the floor, as he fully turned around towards his little brother.

“Let him go, please.” He begged.

Quietly, in disbelief, the older one asked, “You‘d choose to kill me for him?”

At that moment, he could not be sure if he was still breathing because his chest felt so empty, so deprived of the feeling of life. He could not even feel his own feet as he walked to Akihito.

“N-no.” Akihito shook his head, panic and bravado mixing in his system.

“You don’t want me anymore?”

The blond could only keep shaking his head.

Ryuuichi kept dragging his feet towards the one who he loved for his entire life, offering himself for the bullets. Even if the boy had no intention of shooting him, the fact that Akihito had pointed a gun at him to save the trash behind him was more than enough to kill him inside. This was the end. Akihito had chosen Feilong and he did not want him anymore. He’d rather be dead than live an empty life without him, like how he had lived before the boy came to their house. Because he knew, he would die a thousand deaths whenever he sees Akihito with Feilong in the future.

“Then, shoot.”

“Huh? Nii-chan, I—“

“Shoot me, Akihito.”

Ryuuichi stood right in front of the gun. His amber eyes, full with hurt were fixed on Akihito’s as he grabbed the metallic weapon, released the safety catch, and put its nozzle on his chest, exactly where his heart was beating. The boy froze and tried to pull the arm away.

“I won’t!”

“Shoot me.”

“No! Nii-chan, stop it!”

Akihito trembled harder when he saw how feral his brother’s eyes were.

“Shoot me!”

Akihito fought harder but his brother’s grip on the nozzle was too hard for him to break. “I don’t want to!”

Ryuuichi’s eyes softened. He smiled with a sickening encouragement in his eyes. Fondly, like how a father would say to console his son who just lost in a Sunday afternoon football game, he said, “You have to, Aki-chan. I can’t live without you.”

The boy sobbed uncontrollably as he kept trying to pull the weapon away. His chest felt so constricted like there was a big burden on it, crushing his ribs and lungs. Why was Ryuuichi, the strongest man he had ever known, wanted to give up like this? Just… why? His whole body was trembling heavily, causing his legs to feel boneless. Slowly, the boy fell onto his knees and leaned onto Ryuuichi’s legs. The adrenaline he had earlier had waned, leaving him very tired. He was very tired.

“I beg you, nii-chan. I won’t go anywhere—I’ll stay here with you forever.”

“What is the difference in that with you making me watch you and yet…you will never be mine.” His brother’s voice was just as tired as he was.

Akihito refused to think that this was the end of everything. He did not return home for things to end like this. He could not even imagine life without his brother. But what he could do? He was just a—

_“Why do you doubt yourself, Akihito-sama? Or should I ask, why do you doubt Asami-sama and Ryuuichi-sama?”_

Akihito gasped as the words Nakamura had told him in the elevator rang in his mind.

_“Akihito-sama, do you know that Ryuuichi-sama has loved you possessively since the first time you talked to him? Ryuuichi-sama only realized it years after that, though. You might not remember it but I was there when Ryuuichi-sama smiled. That was the first time he had showed emotions since his mother died and in that instant, I knew that you are just what he needed. But it seems like I’m wrong.”_

Nii-chan loved him—more than a brother was supposed to but still, he loved him genuinely. Truthfully, he also never thought of loving anyone other than Father than his brother. Nakamura was wrong. Ryuuichi was not the only one who needed him; he needed Ryuuichi too. Now that he could think clearly, he realized that he had no special feelings for Feilong. That was why he could not stand being intimate or even open up with the long-haired man. It was just an excuse for him to avoid from thinking of his brother and he nearly had Feilong killed because of that. He was the worst. He should not have done that to Feilong and nii-chan.

With a new resolve, he wiped the tears from his face and wobbled to his feet.

“Nii-chan, you can’t leave me.” He said as he pulled his head up and looked into his brother’s anguished eyes.

Sadly, Ryuuichi replied, “You’re the one who wants to leave me. I would never leave you, Akihito. Didn’t I tell you that since we were young?”

Nii-chan had never left him. That was the truth and it hit him hard. “I’m sorry…it’s my fault. If I was braver, this would not happen.”

He lifted his hand and tenderly placed it on his brother’s cheek. He smiled warmly as he felt how Ryuuichi leaned onto his hand ever so slightly.

“I wanted to escape from you because I was scared. I couldn’t understand and didn’t dare try to understand at that time and I’m sorry for that. But I’m not running anymore. I want to stay with you.”

“You want to stay with me?” Ryuuichi’s eyes widened in disbelief. His mind reeling in possibilities that he might be hallucinating or dreaming.

“Yes.”

Akihito whispered and he stepped forward, looping his arms around his brother’s neck before he kissed him, pouring everything he had in the kiss. He tilted his head to the side and pushed his body to his brother’s rigid one so he could kiss him better. Ryuuichi’s thin lips were soft despite them not appeared to be like that. He never knew that kissing his brother’s lips would be this amazing.

On the other hand, Ryuuichi was shell-shocked to respond at first but when reality finally sunk in his head, he hesitantly began to move his lips against his precious Akihito’s. He dropped the gun onto the floor mindlessly and wrapped one arm around Akihito’s slender frame while his other hand went to Akihito’s nape. Carefully, he coaxed those lips to open and he nearly gasped when he felt them parted for him. For him! His entire being shook for being bestowed such grace by the blond. He did not even feel it when tears began to roll down his cheeks and his body heaved in staccato breath as he silently cried. The boy pulled away but did not unwind his arms from his brother when he felt the droplets of tears on his brother’s face. Nii-chan was looking at him as though he had given him the world. Gratitude and absolute adoration were immense in his brother’s eyes as he trembled. He really had hurt him back then, didn’t he? Hoping that it could soothe his brother, he leaned up and gently kissed the tears away and locked their lips once again.

_“Your family values your happiness more than you can think.”_

He hoped Nakamura-san was right and Father would not be disappointed by his decision. Because he would never leave his nii-chan. He needed him too.


	7. Father and Sons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I've tried my best to write this chapter and I sincerely apologize for taking so long. My ideas keep changing and clashing and I had to strangle the bunny rabbits from bothering me all the time. I have an example of that at the end of this chapter so please read it if you'd like and see how the plot bunny tortured me.   
> Someone proposed to me to have a drawing of Asami and Akihito (preferably on their wedding day) and I found that it is a good idea. Unfortunately, I'm too talented for arts that only I can understand what I draw ( meaning; I'm horrible) so, please, anyone who'd like to volunteer for the drawing, please tell me. I'll write a gift fic as an appreciation. 
> 
> Thank you for all your support towards this story.

“Let’s go home, nii-chan.”

Ryuuichi stared at his lover, yes, his lover, dumbly and almost absent-mindedly, he nodded. He wanted nothing more than to go home with his lover and when his voiceless answer was met with a happy smile, he smiled too. He raised a hesitant hand and caressed the blond cheek, still unsure if such action was permissible but soon, Akihito’s smaller hand cupped his and leaned his face closer into his touch. Ryuuichi was transfixed, utterly devoted to capture every motion his young lover made that even when Akihito took his hand and linked their fingers together before walking to the exit, he followed obediently without a care of the unconscious man he had just strangled minutes ago. He let himself to be led by Akihito towards the door to see if the boy had the strength to face their future.

The blond started to walk towards the door with his brother’s hand in his. But only when the door was right in front of him that he could truly feel the weight of the possibilities that could happen the moment they stepped out of the dojo. Once they leave the room, Ryuuichi will no longer be only his brother and no matter how he regrets it in the future, there would be no reprieve for it. He would be at his older brother’s side as a lover. Akihito forced himself to not blanch at the thought of touching his nii-chan. Although he had promised that he would stay, it did not mean that the transition would be easy and smooth. Obstacles were bound to come. He loved Ryuuichi, he really does. But after years of maintaining platonic relationship, treating Ryuuichi as a sibling since he was a child, it was awkward to stop at a sudden. It would be like learning to live with him again. He undoubtedly believed that he would not retreat back nor deny Ryuuichi of his love, his body and perhaps, even his soul. Still…his furrows brow and his ears burned red when he pictured himself on bed with his brother slash lover—for some reason, he could not bear to use the word ‘boyfriend’ to describe Ryuuichi. Boyfriend sounded childish and less than permanent for most of the time.

Feeling guilty at his perverted thought, he shook the unimportant matter off his head. It was not supposed to be the thing that he should be wary of the most. _Pervert Akihito!_ He scolded himself. Father was the biggest worry for them—or only him, since his brother had already shown how obstinate and determined he was about them being lovers— and he gulped his saliva to comfort his suddenly parched throat. He deeply loved his father, their little family and he would never be able to stop blaming himself if their family broke apart. Father was the one who gave him a home, a sanctuary, after being sent into the poor orphanage that housed more children than it could handle. He hated to let his father down.

And there was Feilong in the back of his mind. He really wanted to check his former boyfriend, to make sure that the man was still alive. The man deserved to have a closure from him, at least. But he did not want to risk Ryuuichi lashing out in rage.

Unknown to Akihito, his brother was well aware of what he was thinking.

“Ready?” Ryuuichi suddenly asked from behind after witnessing the battle that Akihito was having.

He would not let the blond back out after what Akihito had told him earlier. Akihito turned around to face his brother. In Ryuuichi’s amber eyes, he saw challenge. Challenge for him to not chicken out from what he had promised to Ryuuichi, a dare for him to stay on his ground and to not take back his words. Deep inside, Akihito knew it was a plea to not hurt him. Instinctively, Akihito tightened his hold on his brother’s hand almost as if he wanted to assure him without realizing it himself. He smiled again and pushed the door in a split second, not allowing himself to doubt or think any further.

The loud voices from the men that was hustling and pushing against one another on the other side of the door died down instantly when they noticed the door was being pushed from the inside. Suoh, being the bulkiest man there pushed everyone except his partner away from the door almost in an animalistic manner. Standing stoically from a distance, Ryuuken braced himself. Then, the silence seemed to stretch on painstakingly as everyone waited for the door to reveal who succeed to leave the dojo. Ryuuken nearly stopped breathing when the wooden double-door opened wide.

Akihito stood at the threshold with Ryuuichi right behind him.

Without realizing it, he smiled. In any other circumstances, even Nakamura who had been by his side for decades would have balked but this one special occasion was an exception. This was the moment when he finally would have his sons back. However, when Akihito met his gaze, the boy’s eyes dropped to the floor in guilt and shame while Ryuuichi’s shone with emotions that he had not seen for a long time. It was more than enough for him to know their decision. Feilong’s subordinates rushed into the room soon after that in panic but for the Asamis, the commotion dissolved into nothing. It was trivial to them.

Akihito took a deep breath and counted ten to one in his head before he walked forward to his father.

“Father,” Akihito greeted in a soft and nearly broken voice with his sight set back and forth between father and his hand that was entwined with his brother’s.

“I…we—“ Ryuuken interjected by pulling the boy into his arms, laying kisses on his blond hair as he hushed him soothingly.

“It’s alright.”

“I’m sorry, Father.”

“I told you that it’s alright, didn’t I?” Ryuuken said softly.

“Really?” Akihito’s small voice was muffled by his chest but he caught it perfectly.

“Yes.” The boy encircled his free arm around his father’s waist and hugged him tightly. A huge relief took over the suffocating burden in his chest.

“I love you, Father.” Ryuuken laid a kiss onto Akihito’s crown as a reply. He could not say the three words as easy as the boy did but he knew that no words were needed to convey how he felt.

* * *

 

 

 He’d bet every Yen—and any currencies—that was sitting in his bank accounts that his father would tell him to stay away from Akihito and maybe they will be more physical other than yelling like they did four years ago at the end of this private chat they were having. The blond was at the living room with Nakamura, who was subtly attempting to gouge out worry and any irrelevant thoughts from him. Reassurance was highly needed at that moment.

“It’s been quite a while since we last talked to each other, isn’t it?” Ryuuken prompted the conversation and he had to admit that it was terribly awkward. His son, however, chose to not react and merely raised his glass of whiskey to his lips and took a long sip.

“So…what is your plan after this?” Ryuuichi put down his glass.

“I’m bringing Akihito with me to our home.”

The older Asami’s golden eyes widened for a fraction before he took a sip of his vodka and when he was sure that he had a better hold of himself, he said, “Ryuuichi, why don’t you move back here?”

“There’s no need for me to return here.”

He would have flinched at the sting of the words that his son had spewed so carelessly yet truthfully if he did not possess his impassive mask that was built by the decades.

“But I need you to come home.”

Ryuuichi silently stared at the man across his seat in suspicion and a glint of disbelief. His ears must have heard his father incorrectly because he just caught insecurity and vulnerability.

“What do you mean?”

“I miss my eldest son.” Ryuuken slowly breathed deeply.

”Can you give me a chance to be your father again?”

Then, long seconds filled with tension stretched on that it almost hurt to wait for Ryuuichi to respond. The strong young man in front him was once his boy whom he had cradled and hugged years ago. It was his own fault that he abandoned his son to the hands of his assistant just because he had no idea how to communicate with a child that just lost his mother. He made it worse when he accused Ryuuichi lusting after his brother. Unbelievably, it took him four years to see his fault. He knew that Akihito was the only friend that Ryuuichi had and immediately, like the ignorant fool he was, came to a conclusion that Ryuuichi was just desperate for a companion and could not bear the thought of Akihito to leave him. But, when Ryuuichi willingly let the blond go and kept his distance ever since, his mind began to put pieces and eventually saw the genuine feelings Ryuuichi had tried to tell him. He would be lying if he did not think of those feelings as wrong. But he could not deny Ryuuichi the only thing that he had wanted after his mother’s death. And now, he wanted to mend their relationship.

“Please give me a chance. Just one chance.”

“After all this time?”

“Better late than never.”

Ryuuichi snapped his jaws. “You never said anything about Akihito, though. Are you going to send him off to somewhere far away from me after this?”

“No, no. Ryuuichi, I won’t. I won’t do that to both of you.”

“I find it hard to believe you after what you said when I confessed about the truth back then.”

“I know and I completely understand. But, Ryuuichi, have you thought of why I send Akihito to break off your fight with Feilong today?”

Ryuuichi scoffed. “Just you being manipulative, I assume. You knew that Feilong and I can’t ignore him.”

“I won’t lie about that. But the outcome solved everything, isn’t it?”

Instantly, Ryuuichi’s eyes hardened. “Did you force Akihito into it? Was it leverage for you so you can—“

“No. Everything that he did was on his own volition. He really loves you.”

“So what is in it for you?”

Ryuuken’s gaze softened as he fixed his eyes onto his son’s. “I wanted to fix my mistake and to tell you that…I was wrong. I’m sorry.”

This time, Ryuuichi threw his sight away from his father and stayed silent, his fists curling tight on the armchairs. Abruptly, however, he downed the remaining liquor in his glass and stood up and walked towards the door. With every step that his son took, Ryuuken felt his heart ache even more. He never thought that being rejected by his son could hurt this much. Then, the door knob was turned and he felt his eyes heat up.

“You’d better not have removed the stuff in my room because I will help myself with yours until Kirishima brings new ones. Well, I can always sleep in Akihito’s room.”

Only when Ryuuichi had closed the door behind him that Ryuuken could process what he had heard. A few drops of tears rolled down his face as he quietly laughed in relief when he realized that Ryuuichi would not leave. His sons are finally home.

He wiped the droplets with his palms and quickly went to join his sons in the living room.

Akihito was trying his best to not blush like how a schoolgirl would in front her crush. Well, trying was the point because by the smirk that never left his brother’s mouth, he could tell that he failed. Miserably.

But he was not the one to blame, right?

Because Ryuuichi was sitting beside him with his arms wrapped like octopus around him, attaching him like a limpet on his side that he could feel the muscles on his brother’s thigh pressing against his. Even with the excellent ventilation and maintenance of their resident’s air-conditioning, Akihito was sweating with the heat emanating from Ryuuichi.

“Now, Ryuuichi, you might want to loosen your arms because your brother doesn’t look…comfortable with that kind of sitting arrangement.” Ryuuken tried to reason with his oldest son, taking pity on his youngest.

“No.” Ryuuichi said flatly and tightened his hold over his little brother…slash lover.

“Ryuuichi, he’s not going anywhere.”

“No.” Ryuuken mentally sighed.

“We need to talk so please let your brother sit properly.”

The only response he received was a glare—a surprisingly childish, stubborn sign of refusal to listen—through narrowed eyes. He replied with his own reprimanding glare. Oh no, he was not angry at the defiance. Rather, he was happy to see that bits of the son he had missed for years reappeared. Of course, Akihito acted as the peace-maker.

“Um…Father, it’s okay.”

Pleased, Ryuuichi smirked and buried his nose in Akihito’s hair, inhaling his sweet scent and Ryuuken sighed inwardly again.

“Fine.” No, he did not sound petulant. “Things are going to change, and I understand. However—“

“He’s mine—“ Ryuuken ignored the interjection and continued. “I won’t allow you two to act like newly-weds until Akihito has finished his degree.”

“You can’t stop us.” Ryuuichi growled while Akihito blushed even further.

“I _can_ , Ryuuichi. I am Akihito’s and your father.”

“Fine.” Ryuuichi spat although his eyes said the opposite.

“Good. Akihito, your brother will be living here again so for the time being, you have to share your bedroom with him. His old room is dusty and in need for cleaning. But if you don’t want to risk of getting…in trouble with him, he can always share mine.”

“I’m not sleeping in your room.” Ryuuichi replied his father without wasting any time.

On the other hand, Akihito, who was puzzled, said, “Getting in trouble? What do you mean? We’ve always sleep together since we were kids, Father. I don’t mind sharing with him.”

“Hm. If that is what you want, then, it’s fine with me.”

_Ryuuichi is going to eat him._ For the third time, he sighed. So much for his precaution. The blond was too oblivious. Actually, him saying that no newly-weds acts until Akihito had his degree was just a step to caution his sons from alerting outsider—Ryuuichi would always find his way around his rule, anyways. He was not worried of Ryuuichi getting bashed with unmerciful gossips and comments but Akihito on the other hand was too fragile for such things. At least, he wanted to wait until Akihito was older to let their relationship out to the prying eyes of the public. Besides, Akihito was just nineteen for heaven’s sake. Sex was something that he’d rather not have associated with his youngest son.

Well, he tried.

The moment the door was shut, Ryuuichi encircled his arms around Akihito’s waist and crushed their lips together. He blond who was caught in surprise gasped and his brother took advantage of it to slip his tongue inside.

“Mmph,” Akihito accidentally moaned and Ryuuichi stiffened.

The effect of the unintentional seduction was so powerful that Ryuuichi’s nether region stirred in attention. His brother felt it too, apparently and began to step back. “Nii-chan?” The blond asked with his face red aflame in shyness.

“Beautiful,” Ryuuichi whispered and ducked to kiss his brother again only to be stopped.

“N-nii-chan, Father said—“

“He’s not here.” The older brother said simply and proceeded to kiss the life out of the blond. That did not mean that Akihito had stopped protesting though.

“Nii-chan, Father—“

“He knows that I’m going to take you the second we’re in your room. Think, Akihito, why did he let me sleep with you?”

Akihito frowned. “Then, why did…”

His brother laid a kiss on the creased forehead and answered, “He wanted us to stay low until you’re ready to face the nosy people who would soon notice the nature of our relationship.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh. Now, I believe that we have more important thing to focus on.” Ryuuichi drawled and chuckled lowly.

“W-w-what?” The blond stepped backwards again when he noticed the predatory eyes of his brother.

“I think you what it is.”

Ryuuichi strode forwards and caged his brother in his arms then pushed themselves to drop onto the bed. The blond turned rigid, causing the male on top of him to notice. Memories of being manhandled and touched without consent assaulted him.

“Akihito?”

He looked up, trembling and all underneath the heap of strong and heavy body of his brother—who was also his lover.

“You’re scared.”

Ashamed and guilty, Akihito’s eyes misted and threatened to tear up.

“Sorry.” He replied softly. “But it’s not because of you. It’s just that…I’ve never—I mean I…”

Then, without warning, a sob escaped him and he covered his face with his hands. Ryuuichi gently tugged Akihito’s hands away. The wet lashes and sad eyes broke his heart.

“I scared you. I’m sorry, Akihito. It’s not your fault.”

“N-no! It’s not your fault.”

“It _is_ my fault.” He brushed the wetness off with his thumbs.“What I did four years ago traumatized you and you’re not aware of it. Just now, I shouldn’t have been too forward.”

“But…”

“Shh. I can wait and we’ll make it better.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself.”

Slowly, he rolled onto his brother’s side and pulled the small body against his. “I missed cuddling with you.”

Akihito giggled secretly. If only his brother’s subordinates knew that their boss just said cuddling. Happily, he put an arm over Ryuuichi’s stomach and closed his eyes. He missed cuddling with his brother too.

“Good night, nii-chan.”

* * *

**This is the NG part, please take your time to read it if you'd like.**  

Akihito was trying his best to not blush like how a schoolgirl would in front her crush. Well, trying was the point because by the smirk that never left his brother’s mouth, he could tell that he failed. Miserably.  

But he was not the one to blame, right?

Because Ryuuichi was sitting beside him with his arms wrapped like octopus around him, attaching him like a limpet on his side that he could feel the muscles on his brother’s thigh pressing against his. Even with the excellent ventilation and maintenance of their resident’s air-conditioning, Akihito was sweating with the heat emanating from Ryuuichi.  It had been going on since they were on the ride to the penthouse and his brother does not seem to release him any soon.

“Now, Ryuuichi, you might want to loosen your arms because your brother doesn’t look…comfortable with that kind of sitting arrangement.” Ryuuken tried to reason with his oldest son, taking pity on his youngest.

“No.” Ryuuichi said flatly and tightened his hold over his little brother…slash lover.

“Come on, Ryuuichi. He’s not going anywhere.”

“No.”

Ryuuken mentally sighed.

“We need to talk so please let your brother sit properly.”

The only response he received was a glare—a surprisingly childish, stubborn sign of refusal to listen—through narrowed eyes. He replied with his own reprimanding glare. Oh no, he was not angry at the defiance. Rather, he was happy to see that bits of the son he had missed for years reappeared.

Of course, Akihito acted as the peace-maker.

“Um…Father, it’s okay.”

Pleased, Ryuuichi smirked and buried his nose in Akihito’s hair, inhaling his sweet scent and Ryuuken sighed inwardly again.

“So, I take it that you two made a decision. _Willingly_.” Ryuuken particularly shifted his attention to the blond at the last word, emphasizing it.

“Yes, Father.”

Possessively, Ryuuichi said, “He’s mine.”

“I see.” The senior Asami said stoically. “I understand and I accept your decision—“

“We don’t really need your acceptance—“

“ _However_ ,” Ryuuken sharply said in a business-like voice, cutting his oldest son’s interjection and indirectly causing Akihito to squirm. “I will not agree to any major changes at the drop of a hat without proof that said decision will not affect Akihito’s education and choices in the future.”

“I would never—“

Again, Ryuuken ignored Ryuuichi’s interruption and went on to list out his rules. His rules might or might not be specifically had been constructed for a certain older brother. He is Akihito’s father too after all. If Akihito was a girl, Ryuuichi—or any suitors—would not even be able to hold her hand.

“There will be no sex—penetrative or not—voyeuristic activities regardless of whether it is mutual or not, and absolutely no BDSM influence in _any_ form until Akihito reaches twenty. Akihito must complete his degree before you can move out with him. Imposing restriction to Akihito’s choices of any kind is not allowed. Should you wish to have a date, the curfew is ten p.m and only in approved venues, you are allowed to have a date. Violation of the rules will results fine—that may vary. Well, that is the gist of my rules. The contract, which you will need to sign, will be given to you by Nakamura later.”

Ryuuichi’s glare intensifies at his father. The old man was having too much fun.

“You do know that I couldn’t care any less for your rules.”

Ryuuken was the one who smirked this time. “But Akihito does. Are you going to prove that Akihito can’t trust you in the future?”

Obviously, the situation favours their father.

“Son of a b*tch.” Ryuuichi muttered as he gritted his teeth. Their father smirked even wider—and more malicious.

On the other hand, Akihito was blinking rapidly, still trying to register everything he heard.

“So, any questions?”

Akihito raised his hand.

“Yes, Akihito?”

“What is BDSM?”

 


End file.
